Developmental Funds Building on superb recruitment. core facility development, pilot project productivity, and sparring but effective use of interim support, the Cancer Center requests $700,000 per year in developmental funds for faculty recruitment ($450,000), core facility enhancement ($75,000) and innovative pilot project funding ($175,000). Going forward. the Center does not request funds specifically for interim (bridge) funding but would plan to use. as necessary and with justification, a small portion of the funds for that purpose, To assist with the Center's continued expansion, the budget requests a $50,000 (8%) increase over the current level. The Center's recruitment track record is outstanding. During the past six years, the Center has worked with 16 departments to support recruitment of 29 faculty with CCSG funds. All 29 faculty remain at UNC Chapel Hill and the UNC Lineberger. In 2009, this group of new faculty held ~$17.2 million yearly (total costs) in external funding. The Center also used Developmental Funds to develop five new core services, all of which have been incorporated into CCSG-supported shared resources. Developmental Funds also supported 45 pilot projects awards; 40 (89%) had produced a grant award or a publication by 2009. Pilot projects led to more than grant 20 major external funding awards. In addition, an emerging opportunity investment of Developmental Funds became a funded POI focused on DNA damage and repair in melanoma.